1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support mechanisms, and particularly to a support mechanism used in an electro plasma polishing process.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electro plasma polishing process, a plurality of workpieces is fixed on a fixture, the fixture with the workpieces is then mounted on a support mechanism. The support mechanism is electrically connected to an anode, and then is mounted on a lifting device. The workpiece mounted on the fixture is immersed in an electrolyte solution and electrically connected to a cathode and polished. However, since the support mechanism is electrically connected to a single anode, the power supplied to the workpiece mounted on the fixture is limited, thereby limiting the polishing efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.